


exchange with the devil

by hANGSTdzy (Hadzy)



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First POV for both Kieran and Lauren, Gosh that was a long tag, POV: You're playing the role as an impulsive role finding out what happened to, Updating chapter count once I get to my deszktop, to Lauki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadzy/pseuds/hANGSTdzy
Summary: there always is some sort of desire in a creature, slowly eating you, becoming a part of you, and it will be too late once you lose everything.You always have something to lose.And you always have something to give.It's up to you on what you wish to giveaway in exchange.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Kudos: 22





	exchange with the devil

**Case #1 The Monster**

def: a creature that looks ugly and frightening, or a description of one who is cruel, wicked, or depraved.

\---

 **Client:** Kieran White 

**Wish:** Earn a punishment for his sins as the _Purple Hyacinth_

 **Status:** Granted

 **Payment:** Lauren Sinclair

**Notes:**

_In exchange of taking ones' loved ones, shall he do the same with his._

\---

 _I have always been a monster._

It was always dark, really, for me. There was a void, a void that controls me, that makes me feel inhuman, as I prowl through the night, a purple stalk in my hand.

You would imagine, _that Kieran White, being a monster?!_ , and would have disagreed with me immediately, brushing it off your shoulder like a coat of dust. I can already imagine you saying the next words: 

_You were such a sweet boy when you were young. You wouldn't even hurt a fly._

Wrong. I hurt more than a fly in 7 years, too much that I can't count how many.

I wonder what you would do, hearing about what I did for the past ten years, what you would say, hearing about what I did. 

Would you forgive me, like when _she_ once did? 

Hm? Oh yes, I suppose I must tell you about… about _her._

But before that, I would have to tell you who I am, no, was. 

I am the Purple Hyacinth. 

Don't be suprised, what do you mean you won't believe it?

Yes, I was in Allendale on the 13th. 

… Yes, I suppose you can put it that way, _kidnapped_ , but I do prefer, _taken against will_ , better. 

… Yes, it's quite alright, no worries. You learn how to get over your past in the Phantom Scythe. 

Ha! Darling, the Phantom Scythe is not the past- it is still here. 

Well, yes, the Phantom Scythe may have disbanded three years, but it still exists. It is not something you can make into past-tense immediately.

How was she involved? 

She was my partner. 

Is it that easy to deduce? You're too smart for this. 

Yes, we were the legendary _La Lune_. 

Yes, were. The _La Lune_ you know today is different- not the original.

It ended three years ago. 

Why? That's a difficult question, isn't it? _Why._

Don't talk nonsense, it is, in fact hard. Figurative questions are not my passion.

Back to the story now. 

What was she like? Ah, that's an interesting question. 

Oi! Don't blame me for saying everything is interesting…

She was… was like fire. 

Yes, fire. Her temper, ambition and… and her _hyprocratic_ nature was like a undying flame. 

What did she look like? Oh, she had the brightest red hair, palest skin, and the most striking features were her striking golden eyes.

Pensive. 

I would describe them as pensive. 

She was a cop when I first met her. She actualy caught me once. 

I'm not lying. 

She had an incredibly sharp mind, a good work ethic, but had terrible health habits. 

I suppose you don't have habits like her, which is a relief. 

Wait, what? You saw my what? 

… you weren't supposed to enter that room. 

Thank you… but still. 

Hell, you're curious just like her. 

Yes, that drawing you saw was her. 

Her name? 

…As long as you don't tell. Her name is Lauren Sinclair. 

Yes, yes, she is, in fact related to the Chief of Police. 

Part of the noble class, yes. 

Why she teamed up with me? She had her own reasons. 

So many questions! I knew some reasons, yes, but it's not my story to tell.

The first missions are nostalgic. There was this one time where she was breathtaking in this dress- 

Huh? 

If I loved her? 

No, I love her. 

I know, it seems so stupid, loving a person who is long gone. 

No, she's alive. 

She's just dead in my heart. 

… you know, I once choked her in a cave. With my bare hands, a few hours after I killed dozens of people. 

Why? 

Depends on how you percieve it.

You can argue that I lost control, or that I did it just for enjoyment, or, even dare to say that it was for my sexual pleasure. 

But in the end, no matter what you thought about why I did that, most will conclude that I am a monster. 

And she did. Called me a monster. 

Don't say that I'm not, because Lauren is true. I am cruel, wicked, depraved; the evil in society- the ugly and scary aspect of it, haunting Ardhalis with the flowers of apology, scaring them my famed killings of nobles and such to make them sleep at night. That night, I decided on one simple… ah, fact about myself.

I was never a human to begin with. 

And yet, I was foolish- I tried to maintain my humanity, even after the Scythe continued blackmailing me to become a weapon in their arsenal, by trying to capture moments in life, pouring my soul into those charcoal drawings. 

Life is painfuly ugly but beautiful at the same time. 

…

What happened after that? 

I waltzed into her precinct as a mole, got beaten up, and you can guess from that. 

… did she ever forgive me? I told you, she did, but fate was bound to punish me afterwards- monsters don't turn beautiful like in fairytales. 

You want to know? It's rather painful.

I see, I warned you. 

Three years ago, on the day the Scythe disbanded, she made me promise to leave her. 

… yes, I promised. 

I was so happy that day, because I was free, and I thought I could turn myself in and pay for all the sins I did. 

But she stopped me. 

She said that _La Lune_ was still needed by the people. 

And I got mad, because I was just tired; I thought I was finished.

So I said to her that I was never hero material, that she could do it on her own, this time as _Lauren Sinclair_ , but she refused. 

She refused to let me go. 

I called her a hypocrite, accused her of something terrible, and she just… she just stood there… and told me to leave, to never come back.

And here we are today, me living a miserable life, her keeping up the work as Lune. 

Perhaps you can hear the story from her side if you ever get a chance- you would like her. 

But just understand this: 

_A deal and wish might last, but in the cruelest ways._


End file.
